1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turning device for individual sheets comprising at least one transport unit for transporting the individual sheets and further comprising at least one turning unit with which the individual sheets can be turned about 180xc2x0 during their transport to a station arranged downstream.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such turning devices are known, for example, in folding machines and are used, for example, for combining individual sheets to sheet sets for inserting them into an envelope, respectively. The sequence of the supplied individual sheets is determined by the endless printing process. Accordingly, the further processing in a machine or station arranged downstream can present a problem when the printed image is on the wrong side of the individual sheets.
It is an object of the present invention to configure the turning device according to the invention such that the individual sheets can be transported such that the sheets can undergo further processing without any problems in the station arranged downstream.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that at least one vacuum element is arranged in the area of the turning unit with which the turned sheet can be transported toward the station arranged downstream.
In the turning device according to the invention, the vacuum element enables a quick further transport of the individual sheet after it has been turned by 180xc2x0. The turning device therefore has a high efficiency. The efficiency can be increased even more when the suction element is adjusted such that the individual sheets to be transported by it overlap one another.